genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Marcella Hanges (Ganglands)
This article is compromised with Marcella Hanges' experiences while trying to stop Clinton. Ganglands A Better Duty Due to the neighborhood not being safe, Marcella and her brother hadn't spent time with one of another outside for some time and decided to go out. Entering the subway, Marcella ran into her ex-boyfriend, Harry, and his friends. He spoke to her about getting back together and she confronted him about his problems with E.V.O. gangs. It made him realize his mistake and left some awkwardness between the two and the two stopped talking with one another. Getting off at the same stop, Marcella proceeded on until they reached their old park. Unfortunately, explosions coincidentally occurred where two robberies where happening concurrently; one being a group of her ex-boyfriend and his friends. Stepping in to do what's right, Marcella joined in to justify them. While Tory went to fight off the other robber, Marcella decided to stop Harry and his friends. After some time, Providence stepped in and took care of the situation. However, Marcella was knocked unconscious and brought into treatment by Providence. 1.01, "A Better Duty" Relocation After being rescued by Providence, Marcella and her brother were both being interrogated by Doctor Holiday and Agent Six. Marcella didn't feel comfortable answering questions and when she got into depth, she began to cry. She pleaded to make a call to her mother just to reassure her mother of her safety and was escorted to the phone by Rex. After a long discussion with her disappointed mother on the phone, Marcella began to cry more. Rex, however, managed to cheer Marcella up. She asked questions on how Providence treated him since he is an E.V.O. He mentioned that it wasn't as bad as she thought and thought about it for some time. When going back into the room with her brother, she overheard her brother mention them being E.V.O.s. Marcella, at this moment, feared for her brother and herself and wondered why he told them. Holiday told her she had nothing to worry about because they knew from the beginning that they were E.V.O.s. Eventually, they were both dropped home. 1.02, "Relocation" Inside Scoop After watching a news report of an abduction of fellow neighbor, Marcella and her brother rushed to the scene. At the scene, they encountered Rex, Kenwyn and Six and greeted them once again. Afterward, Marcella and Tory are brought in the agents' house to be questioned on their neighborhood criminal, Clinton. Marcella told them much about the E.V.O., stating a rundown school is Clinton's lair and that most parties and initiations occur there. and became absolutely startled when offered a chance to help investigate. Taking a moment to think, she accepted the offer and left the room with Rex after agreeing to come in the next day. She and Rex have a flirtatious conversation and almost kissed. Unfortunately, Tory interrupted the fling and almost fought with Rex. Getting kicked out by Six, Marcella argued with Tory all the way home. Upfront Experience Marcella and Tory are invited over again by Six to have breakfast with the group and to discuss the plan. Marcella was introduced to Hunter, an E.V.O. Providence agent who she noticed had a crush on Rex, making her feel somewhat uncomfortable. Marcella filled the agents in on a party going on at the rundown school she had told them about earlier and believed that if, with the right disguises, they could infiltrate the school. Having to be partnered up with Hunter, the girls dress up in dark, goth-like disguises to blend in with the crowd. After leaving, the location, things were awkward at first. She tried conversing with Hunter and the two came up with aliases, Marcella being Ghosty. Reaching a park here the meeting spot was at for most of Clinton's allies, there came the time where the two girls were being picked up. Almost not entering the bus because their names weren't on the list, Marcella put on a violent act to bypass the list. Fortunately, the girls were allowed on the bus. Class is In Session After an uncomfortable bus ride to the hideout, the girls entered the party after demonstrating their abilities to the bouncer at the door. Entering the party, Marcella was most shocked at the wild party going on. To fit in, Marcella danced and directed Hunter to look around. After being separated, Marcella lost sight of Hunter and searched for her. Marcella spotted Hunter being taken out by a figure she knew anywhere; her ex-boyfriend Harry. Marching out, Marcella pushed him off of her. Shocked to see her, Harry began to be afraid for her and confessed that Clinton was in on Providence's plan to stop him. Clinton then appeared, calling Harry his brother. In addition to Marcella's shock, it turned out that Harry lured Hunter as bait for Clinton to mate with. After being felt by Clinton, Clinton invited the girls back into the party for what he called a special announcement. Marcella entered with Hunter and saw his announcement on a nanite activation weapon he invented by stealing money and kidnapping an E.V.O. with the requirements to build it. She then witnessed her missing neighbor, Mrs. Margret, being turned into an E.V.O. as a sample. Dog Fights Witnessing Clinton's plan, Marcella went to the restroom with Hunter to discuss their next move. While Hunter contacted Six, Marcella guarded the restroom to prevent others from coming in. After that, the girls continued to search the school. Eventually hearing Clinton's voice, the girls were incredibly frightened by a atrocious E.V.O. named Spyder. After hearing their shrieks, Clinton came out, thrilled to see the fellow girls once again. After splitting up the two girls, Marcella was chosen to accompany Spyder. Being in a separate room from Hunter, Marcella planned to escape Spyder. After she achieved fooling Spyder into crashing into the floor, thus falling unconscious. Marcella escaped the room and got immediate orders from Rex to leave once she got word that they entered the school. After Marcella attempted to get Hunter out, she blew their cover and was attacked by Clinton's cat-like ally, and brought into a grave battle. The Great Escape Marcella became exhausted after fighting the cat-girl for a couple of minutes and began to hear cries of help from Hunter. Hoping to help Hunter as quickly as she could, she began to smell smoke. Fearing that Hunter was in deep trouble, Marcella quick-wittingly took out the cat-girl by knocking her unconscious. Just in the nick of time, Hunter made it out but with a couple of bruises. The girls were happy to be reunited, but realized that Hunter unintentionally started a fire. Activating the fire alarm, the girls fled from the scene and ran into Rex, Kenwyn, Six, and Tory on their way down. Trying to escape, through the back staircase. To Marcella's dismay, Tory and Kenwyn fell through the weakened floor, causing Marcella to panic. Enough is Enough After seeing Tory fall, Marcella began to panic and sob over her endangered brother. After being reassured that Rex would rescue him, she, Hunter and Six continued to journey out the burning school. Safely making it out the burning building with Hunter and an exhausted Agent Six, the group is happy to be reunited once again. Then again, Clinton appeared to be unharmed and ready to cause more danger. However, the group took him down before he got the chance to touch her. Unfortunately, aiding him, were his goons. Thicker Than Water Clinton's allies sprang into battle with the Providence party and Marcella was left with Tory facing Scales. Once Scales spat a fire blast at them, Hunter attempted to protect the group. Tory advised her to throw it back at him, which easily defeated him. However, Tory was caught by spider and hung over a tree. Before the Marcella went to save him, she was thrown back by Boulder, along with Hunter. The girls then devised a plan and tricked Boulder, making Hunter jump to Tory's rescue. Marcella was then attacked by Boulder but was saved shortly afterward by Tory. As the fight became close to over, Clinton gained the upper hand, with his powers; injected Rex with lethal nanites. It killed Rex, shocking the group. The group attacked Clinton but he easily took them out, knocking Marcella out in the process. Usual Marcella had awoken to see Rex mysteriously resurrected and watched him have a deep discussion with Harry next to Clinton, who appeared to be crouched and sobbing in utter devastation. After Rex hinted to Harry that he wasn't alone and he had Marcella as another form of family, she smiled, implying that she fully supported him no matter what. Ultimately, the battle was other rather quickly after Providence appeared at the scene to arrest the victims. Watching Harry become arrested wasn't easy for Marcella to watch and sought comfort, whereas Hunter told her everything would be okay. Rex then appeared to speak with Marcella. He explained his feelings for Hunter, meanwhile telling her that the feelings they had for each other earlier was a confusion. Fully understanding, Marcella agreed that Hunter needed a guy like Rex considering the trails she's been through in life. After, she implied herself that she needed to do the same for Harry. Going to Providence, she and Tory were offered a chance to join Providence, but declined the offer, stating it was a risky choice to make. Hunter then mentioned something strange afoot, remind everyone that they forgot to rescue Mrs. Margret. References